generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Caesar Salazar
Cesar Salazar is Rex's older brother and makes his first appearance in the episode Mixed Signals. History Not much of Rex's older brother is known. It was stated by Dr. Rylander that it was Rex's powers that kept both him and Rex alive during the Nanite Event. In the episode "Mixed Signals," Rex's mystery brother, César (the Spanish variant of Caesar), finally makes an appearance to get back a hold of the Omega-1 Nanite and therefore breaks into Providence. Unaware that his younger brother had the nanite inside of him, needless to say that he's alive and there, César comes across a confused and shocked Rex with obvious joy. César instantly, after a greeting and hug, reacts protectively, however, ignorant of Providence's intentions and relations to Rex, and attempts to get his younger brother to "safety." Rex agrees to go along with him despite Holiday's, Bobo's and Six's initial hesitance, so César takes him out of Providence to his own lab. After a few conversations, César informs Rex of his origins, what really happened five years ago, and that their parents, Rafael and Violeta, did not survive the Event. He also goes on to explain that during the Event, he was knocked into space in his lab at sub-light speed, realizing only fifteen minutes of his time up there was an entire five years on Earth by the time he returned, explaining how and why he has not aged one bit. Personality César's personality is a bit strange, coming off to Rex and the others as a tad out of whack from reality. He is very upbeat and curious, and quite protective of his younger brother. In fact, it seems some of César's less "weird" traits are shared with Rex, such as his sense of humor and loyalty. César may be ignorant of the past five years, but he is also very intelligent, having contributed to and worked on the original nanite project with his parents. He knows a lot about the nanites, one of the only known people besides Van Kleiss still alive that contributed to the project. César can build his own unique devices to defend himself, such as the sonic-wave hand-held device that can knock people out. He has no amnesia minus the five years after the nanite explosion, and it is entirely possible that, because of his situation, he could be nanite-free; the second pure human being, the first being White Knight. Back in "Mixed Signals," César recalls having something in his lab that could help Rex in a later continuation of an E.V.O. fight, where an E.V.O. had split into hundreds of mini versions. He uses his sound-wave admitting device to knock out the Providence agents watching over him and exits the ship, jumping at one of the many mini E.V.O's and injecting it with something. Rex exclaims, "Are you crazy?!" and César responds, "Depends on who you ask," explaining about his actions as all the mini E.V.O.'s merge back into one, easy-to-contain mutation. This could be indication that César is unafraid of the mutations due to his work on nanites as he had previously mentioned in the episode that they'd expected mutations but nothing like the present E.V.O.'s and had stood in front of many without worrying about being harmed. Thus far, it seems that he is generally not afraid of anything, as made apparent by not only the E.V.O. situations, but the way he barged into Providence without worry prior. Relationships 'Rex' Rex's feelings about his older brother seem mixed. While he is happy to have found his long-lost brother, he says he considers Six, Holiday, Bobo, and the rest of Providence the ones he has a connection with, as due to Rex's amnesia, César is still a stranger to him. César, on the other hand, seems to consider Rex as important, calling him by the Spanish word for endearment, "mijo," quite often. 'White Knight' White Knight has expressed his interest in César, stating that the man could be of use to them with his extensive intellect and knowledge on nanites and to thus give him whatever he needs. 'Agent Six' Six disagrees with White, and believes that he will be more of a hindrance and a major liability than an assistence to Providence. 'Doctor Holiday' Holiday, however, shares mutual feelings with White on the issue, believing the other scientist will prove useful as he had practically helped in inventing the nanites. 'Van Kleiss' It is seen that they didn't have friendly relationship before as César shows great hatred for Van Kleiss, describing him as a "third-rate lab hack". The feelings are, most likely, mutual as Van Kleiss is shown to be irritated by César's return. Trivia * In the episode "Mixed Signals," it is revealed that their parents were scientists. However, they are deceased as a result of the nanit explosion. * He is Rex's only known living blood relative. * He likes pizza with pineapples and salmon. Something Bobo finds disgusting. * It has been hinted he can, unintentionally, communicate to Rex through his nanites. * He seems to be in his early twenties. * Rex had mentioned to Six that César is "a little strange." * He has his own mobile high-tech lab from the original Nanite Event that contains a huge collection of things from the Event and possibly some of the research on nanites. * He says it makes him laugh when Rex tries to speak Spanish. * He calls Rex "mijo," which is a Spanish word of endearment. * His hairstyle has a striking resemblance to Jake Long from "American Dragon: Jake Long." * His metal armor is similer to the original Iron Man armor Tony Stark made when he was kidnapped. Both have a white glowing circle near the heart. Category:Characters Category:People at the Nanite Event Category:Males Category:Humans